<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa V3: Afterword by vixenn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371888">Danganronpa V3: Afterword</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixenn/pseuds/vixenn'>vixenn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixenn/pseuds/vixenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first few months after the events of Danganronpa Season 53 were... difficult, to say the least. Akamatsu Kaede has tried her hardest to fulfill her promise to everyone; and for the most part, she has. For her biggest feat...</p><p>...well, she'll have to try to reform the mastermind behind it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Danganronpa V3: Afterword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shirogane's hands shook as she shoved aside the lid to her pod. Naturally, as the mastermind, she woke first.</p><p>She walked around her classmates' pods; everyone was in a stable condition. Leaning against the side of one, she brought her hands to her face. How had she screwed up so badly? Of course Oma's death was... well, a bit unexpected, but she thought she could've regained control over the game. Her game. She'd written and designed everything, right down to the tiniest of details, like her classmates' relationships and how they would interact with each other.</p><p>Enoshima Junko had been able to accept the end brought to her game with a grin. Shirogane Tsumugi, however, could not. After pouring her heart and soul into Danganronpa Season 53, it was all over in an instant. Had she thought it would be different? Of course, she went into this project believing she would feel despair at the concept of her classmates killing each other. That was what she had achieved, even if the ending wasn't what she had ultimately planned. The end to Enoshima's game wasn't how she expected either, but...</p><p>The blue-haired girl shook her head. There was no time to think about this now. She had to wake up her classmates. Shirogane doubted any of them would still consider her their friend, after putting them through such hell. It almost made her want to laugh, really. They had wanted to be a part of Danganronpa so badly, and now after the game? They despised it. They despised her. It was their choice, not hers... but they wouldn't listen to that. They wrote her off as a liar and a traitor- which she was, however, she had never forced them to participate in the killing game.</p><p>Nevertheless, she stood before the pod of the first victim; Amami Rantaro. She had killed him, so it was only fair for her to wake him first, right? Besides, he didn't know who the mastermind was. He wouldn't instantly hate her. Shirogane's fingers flew across the panel displayed on the pod's lid. A few moments later, the lid unlocked, and the girl gently lifted it up and to the side.</p><p>His eyes flashed open, and as soon as he could move, his hands grasped at the back of his head. After seeming to realize he was not actually injured, his eyes wandered up to Shirogane and her fading smile.</p><p>"...Shirogane...-san?" He was confused; as expected. Amami should have been dead, but he wasn't. That was confusing to everyone. Even her, though she really should have seen it coming. After all, even the great Enoshima Junko had accepted death with a grin.</p><p>Shaking off her thoughts, she gave the green-haired boy a reassuring smile. "Are you alright, Amami-kun?" Sticking out a hand, she watched as he hesitantly grabbed it. Did he know? He couldn't know. He was just scared. Of course... of course he was. He had just died.</p><p>"I-I'm not sure," he brought a hand to his head, "it felt like I got hit in the back of the head real hard, and then... I was here." As he looked up and saw the rest of the pods, his eyes widened. "Did we... did we end the killing game?"</p><p>She faked another smile. "Yes. The killing game is over. You were the first victim, but... at least you didn't have to suffer as greatly as some of the others."</p><p>"Are you the only survivor? Who was the mastermind? What happened to everyone else?" The questions came quicker than Shirogane could answer them, but it was alright. She wouldn't lie, but she wouldn't give him the truth, either.</p><p>Adjusting her glasses, her deep blue eyes flitted over the room. "I think we should wait until everyone else wakes up, too. The others will be just as confused as you, after all."</p><p>"But..." he trailed off, shaking his head, "...nevermind. That makes sense."</p><p>Looking over the room once again, she took in a deep breath. "I'm going to wake up Akamatsu-san next."</p><p>"Did she... die?" Amami's voice lowered, a frown plastered on his face.</p><p>"Yes," Shirogane looked down at her clenched fists, "she killed you."</p><p>The boy remained silent as she walked over to Akamatsu's pod, not sure if she was prepared for the girl's unending positivity. Deciding not to hesitate any longer, she entered the password on the panel, and the pod opened with a soft click.</p><p>"How do you know the password to those things?"</p><p>Shirogane didn't respond, instead pushing aside the pod's lid and looking in at Akamatsu. Her hands clawed at her neck as soon as her eyes darted open. She let out a choked cry, and Shirogane heard Amami ask what was going on from behind her. The blue-haired girl extended a hand, Akamatsu taking it cautiously.</p><p>"S-Shirogane-san, I... I'm so..." Her eyes widened as she saw Amami. "Amami-kun...?"</p><p>"He's alive. The killing game..." the mastermind hesitated, "...wasn't quite real. I'll explain it more in-depth later."</p><p>The blonde was puzzled, just as Amami was. The two began to talk as Shirogane walked over to another pod, seemingly making up with each other. She almost wanted to join in on their conversation, but she knew that once they knew who she really was, they wouldn't so much as look at her anymore. It was better to just wake up everyone and let them go. So, she opened Hoshi Ryoma's pod, this time not bothering to see his reaction before continuing to Tojo's.</p><p>...</p><p>Before she knew it, Shirogane stood before Oma Kokichi's pod. It was likely he knew that she was the mastermind; after all, he was able to truly take the game into his own hands. He had claimed that the game was fun, but he was a liar. It was like a punch to the face for Shirogane. She wrote him to be like past characters; Komaeda Nagito, Togami Byakuya... but there had never been one that was able to capture the hearts of the viewers like Oma. The boy certainly was interesting.</p><p>The blue-haired girl slowly pushed his lid to the side, watching as his eyes flashed open and he let out a deafening scream.</p><p>Everyone else turned and stared, Akamatsu, Yonaga, and Amami in particular crowding around Shirogane and the boy's pod. Oma stared at Shirogane, unblinking, for a few moments, before he let out a laugh with his weakening voice.</p><p>"I knew it was you." He shook his head, taking Shirogane's hand as she offered it to him.</p><p>She smiled, lowering her voice and leaning closer to him. "Don't worry. You definitely weren't boring."</p><p>The purple-haired boy blinked in surprise at her words, before grinning. "Very ironic, Shirogane-chan. But I'll take it."</p><p>"Oma-kun?" Akamatsu placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright? We heard you scream..."</p><p>"I'm fine!" the boy declared, stretching his arms up over his head. "I was just a little disoriented, ya know?"</p><p>As Shirogane turned away from them, she heard Oma yell her name.</p><p>"...My plan didn't work, did it?"</p><p>She simply shook her head before continuing over to Momota's pod. That was enough of an answer for him. Momota probably still trusted her; after all, he trusted everyone. Shirogane entered the password on the panel for what felt like the hundredth time, pulling the lid up and to the side. When he woke up, he started to cough, before looking up at Shirogane.</p><p>"Shirogane-san? Where's Maki Roll? And Saihara-kun?" He blinked, not seeming to get that, if she was the one waking him up, she was most likely the mastermind. Well, whatever. He was an idiot. She'd written him to be like this.</p><p>"They're not awake yet. The others are, though," she responded, before sighing and walking over to Kiibo's pod.</p><p>Kiibo wasn't actually a robot in reality. He was a normal, human teenage boy. When he snapped awake, he reached for Shirogane before blinking at his arms. There was no sci-fi armor, no robotic pieces. He stared at Shirogane accusingly.</p><p>She didn't have time for this. There were others to get to. Without any parting words to the boy, she made her way to Yumeno's pod. Out of all three survivors, Yumeno was the least likely to jump out at her or scream at her. As soon as she opened Yumeno's pod-</p><p>"Shirogane-san was the mastermind!" Kiibo's voice rang out across the room, echoing back and forth between the walls.</p><p>She'd had it coming. Everyone's eyes pierced her back like a million daggers. Ignoring them, she roused Yumeno and hurried over to Saihara's pod. Everyone was still looking at her, and she ignored those who were asking her if Kiibo was telling the truth. Did they need to know? Not right now. Shirogane had her priorities.</p><p>When Saihara woke up, tears instantly started to flow over his abnormally-long eyelashes. He blinked a few times to clear his vision before he saw Shirogane. She wasn't smiling anymore, just staring down at him blankly.</p><p>"Shirogane-san-"</p><p>"I hate you." The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could restrain herself. "You ruined my game. I spent so long on it, and you tore it apart like it was nothing." Her voice was cracking, laced with tears.</p><p>Before the boy could say anything else to her, she wiped her tears away and went to Harukawa's pod. If she died right now, it would have been a long time coming.</p><p>The click of the pod unlocking, then her shaking hands pulling the lid away. Harukawa's red eyes were on her instantly. So were her hands.</p><p>Shirogane didn't struggle as she dangled midair. In fact, she was laughing. Laughing like she was having the time of her life. Everyone had been stunned into silence, except for Akamatsu.</p><p>"Harukawa-san! I know Shirogane-san did something horrible, but please-"</p><p>"Horrible?! She forced us into a killing game! How can you fucking justify that, Akamatsu-san?" The girl's grip around her neck tightened. A few more seconds and she would be unconscious.</p><p>Akamatsu shoved Harukawa, forcing her to let go of Shirogane. The blue-haired girl took in a sharp breath as she fell to solid ground. There were purple marks on her neck in the shape of Harukawa's fingers.</p><p>"...Shirogane-san," Akamatsu crouched down to her, speaking in a soft voice, "are you okay?"</p><p>She laughed. "Why w-would you care? You didn't even kill anyone, and I e-executed you."</p><p>The blonde girl frowned. "I care about everyone! I want to be friends with everyone here, and that includes you, too."</p><p>Rising to her feet, Shirogane shook her head. "I could never be your friend."</p><p>And with that, she led them all out of the Team Danganronpa building, getting into her blacked-out limo to be driven to her apartment. The paparazzi was shouting at her, demanding her death. It was almost funny.</p><p>Almost.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fic (that I'm publishing publicly, anyway), so feedback is always appreciated! The prologue is rather short, but that's because I want to save the good stuff for the actual chapters! Thanks for reading the prologue of V3: Afterword, and look out for more updates! I have a lot planned for this story...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>